


Bodyguard

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers Tower, Bodyguard, F/M, Stark Tower, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can you write one where Bucky isn’t cleared for missions but he wants to be useful for something so steve and Tony decide to put him on body guard duty for Tony’s daughter? She has a stalker that they haven’t been able to track so she needs protection even during her college classes. Buck thinks she’s gonna end up being a spoiled snotty rich girl but she ends up a total sweetie pie and they fall for each other.” - @purplekitten30 (Tumblr)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Bodyguard

“I want to help” Bucky begged. Steve sighed in response.  
“You aren’t cleared, Buck” Steve said for the millionth time.  
“There has to be something!” Bucky continued. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose to think.  
“I’ll find something for you” He said before turning and walking away. Bucky felt relief, knowing that he was on the right track to righting his wrongs. 

—  
  
“He really wants to help, Tony. Is there anything at all he can do?” Steve asked. Tony scoffed at his request.  
“Please, Tony” Steve pleaded.  
“You know what he did to my parents,” Tony said sourly.  
“Let him make it right” Steve pestered.  
“Make it right? He killed my parents” Tony argued. Steve was not in the mood for an argument.  
“He was mind controlled by Hydra. You know that” Steve barked back and Tony sighed in frustration.  
“Fine. I’ll find something” He said angrily before walking away.  
  
—  
  
You walked peacefully down the path through the Forrest, admiring the view. The trees were a bright green feature. The wind was soft against your skin. You loved the smell of the salty sea mixed with the forest. You heard a branch snap behind you, too loud to be a coincidence. 

Over the past week, you had that feeling like you weren’t really alone. You hadn’t seen anyone so you tried to brush it off. Your heart raced as you turned around. You thought of worst case scenario. You knew it wouldn’t be but you were proven wrong when you saw him.  
  
A man wearing all black came running up to you with a knife. A scream left your mouth as you ran for it. The man was still hot on your tail despite your screaming for help. The man really wanted to hurt you. Your heart felt as if it was going to burst out of your chest. 

You throat hurt from your harsh breathing. It was only until you got out of the forest that people started to appear. Your screams alerted people to you and the man stopped chasing you. He turned and ran the other way.  
  
You felt faint as some people came up to you asking if you were alright. Tears threatened to fall but you kept them in. After you had calmed down you took a cab back to the tower where you lived. You were on alert the whole ride. 

Once you arrived at Stark Tower you quickly paid the driver and ran inside. You were overcome by relief as you entered the building. It was an overwhelming feeling. The tears you held back from before started to free fall. You were happy to be alive.  
  
“Y/N?” Tony called out. His happy face turned into worry when he saw you.  
  
“What happened to you?” He gasped. He was focused on your arm. You looked and saw blood dripping. You hadn’t even noticed. Without a word he took you to the medical room to get you patched up. Your arm stung once the doctor started to clean it. You hissed in pain.  
  
“Y/N” Tony growled, waiting for you to answer. You looked up at him, thinking of how you would tell him.  
  
“Someone attacked me” You replied. His face lit up.  
  
“What?” He screamed. He started to panic which is what you didn’t want.

“Its fine” You assured him but he shook his head.

“You were attacked, Y/N!” Tony said again. You sighed.

“Yeah, he didn’t before” You argued back, instantly regretting it.

“What do you mean before?” Tony raged. You bit your lip; a nervous habit of yours.

“I think someone has been following for a while” You admitted, breaking eye contact with your father. Instead of yelling at you, he sighed in disappointment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He embraced you in a hug.

“I didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing” You mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled back, looking at you.

“I lost your mother, Y/N. I can’t lose you too” He started to get teary-eyed.

“I’m sorry” You apologised.

“I’m going to hire a bodyguard to look after you until I catch him, alright?” He ordered. You nodded, despite not wanting a shadow lurking over you even if to protect you. You needed your space but to please your father, you agreed.

“Come with me” He took you by your arm and lead you up to the elevator. You hissed at his touch and he let go.

“Sorry” He apologised after realising he had grabbed your sore arm. Once you arrived at your designated floor, he lead you to the lounge where some of the Avengers hung out.

“Bucky” He called out. A man with long brown hair and what appeared to be a metal arm, turned around to face you.

“You wanted to help? Come on. I have a job for you” Tony informed him. Bucky shot up and followed you out of the room to a more private place to talk. There was an eager look in Bucky’s eyes. You were still confused as to what you were doing there.

“Y/N, meet Bucky, also known as the Winter Soldier. Bucky meet Y/N, my daughter” Tony introduced. Bucky went rigid at knowing you were his daughter. You had heard of the Winter Soldier before. He was the one who killed your grandparents.

Your attitude started to turn sour.

“Bucky, you are Y/N’s new bodyguard. She is being followed so I need to you go with her everywhere until the threat is over” He ordered. You couldn’t believe it.

“What? He murdered your parents! Why would I even consider trusting him!?” You argued. Bucky tensed up and went quiet.

“He was mind controlled by Hydra. He wants a second chance,” He turned to Bucky.

“Don’t you?” He asked. Bucky nodded and avoided eye contact from you.

“Then it’s final. Bucky is your bodyguard. I will brief you later tonight and you will start in the morning” You huffed and walked off. You knew you couldn’t fight him so you would just try and get away from him. Tomorrow is going to be fun, you thought.

———

You woke up early in the morning for your 8 am class. While you were getting changed you heard a knock at the door. You finished getting ready before opening the door.

You scoffed and walked past him, shoving his shoulder. He followed quietly behind you, giving you space. Once you got to the car park, you hopped in the car while Bucky went into the driver’s seat. Your panic started to rise. He must have sensed your intense fear because he gave you a guilty look.

“I’m not going to hurt you” He mumbled while starting the engine. When you arrived at the University, you hopped out of the car and tried to put as much distance between you and him as possible. It was that moment when you looked back to see the guilt on his face.

You felt pity for him. He was lost in thought, unaware that you were staring at him. You were trying to figure him out. All that fear and anger dissolved as you realised that he was too, the victim. The bell pulled you from your trance. You walked into class for another boring day of mindless work.

After four hours of school, you could leave. Bucky kept his distance but close enough so that if anyone hurt you, he would be there. Once you were safely in the car you turned to him. He looked back at you and you froze. You weren’t sure what to say. He gave you a confused look.

“A fresh start” You held your hand out and offered an awkward smile. Bucky was caught off guard and shook your hand with caution.

“I’m sorry” You apologised.

“Its ok” He replied. You knew it wasn’t.

“No. I shouldn’t have gone off at you like that. If we are going to be stuck together, we could at least be friends?” You asked nervously. You seriously thought he would say no after being so rude to him but he nodded.

“Ok,” He smiled. You punched his shoulder lightly in response.

“Come on, we are going to have so much fun,” You laughed

“Tony doesn’t allow me to have any friends besides the one who I’ve known forever” You explained.

“Yeah, that seems like Tony” You both laughed. The whole car ride home you made jokes and talked like old pals reuniting.  
———  
It had been weeks and Tony still couldn’t track your stalker. Although you were scared, you were glad it gave you an excuse to be around Bucky. You had started to open up your heart to him. He made you feel vulnerable and happy, and you didn’t want to let it go.

You knew deep down he wouldn’t harbour the same feelings as you did for him. As each day passed you grew happier but sadder.

“Are you ok?” Bucky asked from behind you. You came back to reality to find yourself chewing your nails. It was another nervous habit of yours.

“Yeah,” You said with no emotion. Bucky knew instantly something was wrong. You sighed, knowing you would have to tell him even if it meant ruining what you had. Bucky became increasingly worried when you didn’t look at him.

“What's wrong?” He begged, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. You pushed them off and stood up from your bed and walked to the other side of the room.

“I have feelings for you” You blurted. You thought the world was going to come crashing down after your confession. The only thing that was crashing down was Bucky’s lips on yours. He caught you by surprise and you jumped back.

“I have feelings for you too” He admitted, entwining his fingers together. Once the words left his mouth something in you snapped. You ran back to him and pulled his face down to yours, embracing him in a passionate kiss. Bucky kissed you back. Your heart was racing a million miles.

You both pulled back to breathe and rested your foreheads on each other and chuckled softly. His smile made you smile. It was then you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your living moments on Earth with that man.


End file.
